ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Aehako
Aehako ("Eye-ha-koh") is a main character in Barbarian Lover and a POV character in The Barbarian Before Christmas. He is a male Sa-khui hunter. He is Kira's mate and father of Kae. Description Aehako is thick, muscular and tall. He has more prominent face ridges then some, which makes his face - especially his nose - seem blunter than most. He keeps his hair cut short in a buzz cut. He is a pale slate blue in color and has an endearing smile. Personality Aehako is charming, personable and good with women. He is flirty and kind, being gentle but persistent with his attentions toward Kira. Aehako is close friends with Haeden. History Aehako is the son of Sevvah, his mother, and Oshen, his father. He has an older brother, Rokan and a much younger brother, Sessah. Aehako was pleasure-mates with both Asha and Maylak before they resonated. In Barbarian Alien, Aehako and Haeden discover Raahosh and Liz in the woods. Aehako is assigned to be Liz's guard. before heading back to the tribal caves, he tells Liz about Raahosh's father. Later, Liz takes him 'captive' in order to demand Raahosh's return. He plays along and asks her for advice about courting human women, Liz suggests he make a courting gift for Kira. Barbarian Lover Aehako had fallen for the quiet and sad Kira. However, she was spurning his advances even while she responded to them. Caring deeply about her and feeling protective over her, he offers to travel with her to the Elders Cave to get her implant removed and have the sa-khui language implanted. Just beforehand she reveals the slaving aliens that brought her to Not-Hoth had returned. Aehako, Haeden and Harlow head with her to the cave. When they arrive, Kira is able to use the ship's medical bay to have the implant removed. When she awakens she confesses to Aehako that she won't be able to have children making her earlier reluctance make sense. He accepts this and they decide to become pleasure-mates. Kira goes to the computer and downloads the ancient Sakh language (spoken by the sa-khui), Szzt, and the language of the chirping species. She prepares for the coming slaves, getting guns and making a backup plan in case she got captured. The slavers weren't deterred by her attempts to scare them off and shot at Aehako and Haeden. Both men pass out. Haeden is seriously injured and Aehako sends Harlow to get poles from a travois. Harlow gets knocked out and doesn't return. By the Elders Cave, Aehako sees the ship crash and assumes Kira has died. However a few minutes later Kira lands the pod nearby. They reunite and take turns dragging a dying Haeden back to the Tribal Caves. They met with Liz and Raahosh and were able to return Haeden back to the cave in time. Vektal decides to open the South Caves and chooses Aehako to be acting chief there. The day the tribe members move in, Kira and Aehako resonate. Later History Inbetween Aehako's first child, Kae, is born between Ice Planet Holiday and Barbarian's Prize. Barbarian's Touch During the events of Barbarian's Mate, Josie discovered the crash remains of the slave ship Kira downed in Barbarian Lover. Kira, Aehako and several other hunters head there. Kira discovered Lila and Maddie in stasis pods and explains what has happened to them. The Barbarian Before Christmas After being gone for several months due to the discovery of twenty stasis pods in Barbarian's Rescue, Rokan suggests that Aehako has to be one of the sa-khui returning to Croatoan village early. Worried, he returns only to discover he was required because he was about to resonate to Kira again. Category:IPB Characters Category:Sakh Characters Category:Sa-khui Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters